Hippowrestling
by MisterMars
Summary: A sequel to Mac's revelation. Veronica and Mac do a little Bond-ing at the horsetracks. Mac once again has use of Veronica's resourcefullnes, and vice versa.


As the stars start to show against the ocean-blue sky, they arrive at the Neptune Hippodrome, it's emblem sporting King Neptune battling an angry Hippo.

-Suave,Mac courteously implies with a stiff upper lip

-I'm betting on the Hippo..Veronica decided.

-Eh..you're not the one supposed to be betting..!

-Right! I'm the..Instigator.

-So why should _I _come?

-I thought you'd be up for some adventurous stakeouts!

-I can be adventurous from home..as long as I have my laptop..

-Luckily, you do have it here. With it you'll be able to breach their computer-system and find out on what horse and, importantly, _how much _our target is betting today..

-Thanks for being so condescending..and thanks for your confidence in my hacker-skills!

-Always..Veronica patted Mac on the shoulder.

Now,here's the control room..ah,good, it's unoccupied..Veronica put some gum she had been chewing into the keyhole, effectively blocking any and all access attempts.

Now let's go round,round,round and about..!

They started jogging conspicuously around, 'til they came the control-rooms outside window, which Veronica had made sure would be open for ventilation by dropping something stinky into the ventilation shaft that, luckily enough, only supplied the control-room. She hoped inside, Mac reluctantly let herself be pulled in too,and soon people were jerking at the door-handle, calling them impolite things. Not that they knew they were actually inside of course, which they soon became aware of at Veronica's shouting back. Mac, with the speed that comes with everyday practice, however, had finished her bugging their system at that point, and so they hopped on out again, never to be noticed. That is, seen.

-That was quick!

-I do this every day..not for real, but still..and weren't you the one insisting we stick to the timetable..?

-I'm trying to give you a compliment, but never mind,Veronica patronized again.

-Well you'd need to get better at it,Mac grinned.

-Are we feeling grumpy? Do we need something to cheer us up?

Mac nodded, pouting her lips like the little girl she was.

-I'll get us some delicious sweet-mints with extra chilli! Veronica wandered briskly towards the snack-stands.

Mac came to a rest at the fencing by the edge of the tracks. As the race was over, the jockeys were leading the horses back to their stables. When they walked by her, her face became quite red.

-Here, honey-bunny: Veronica handed mac a lollipop shaped as bunny.

-Mm,Mac responded distractedly as she started to lick the rabbit in the crotch, her stare locked at a horse's ass. Her face were still red.

-What is that I see in your eyes? A hint of..enthusiasm, may well be?

-Like you haven't checked them out..talk about..advantageous..from an..esthetic..point of view..

-Yeah it's all about esthetics, nothing about function..

Mac's face became a deeper shade of red. She now looked like she could barely stand up on her own.

-You need some help getting around? Veronica tilted her head a little and pouted with her lips.

-Yes,please! was Mac's breathless,stuttering response.

Veronica grinned evilly as she pretended to take out a direction at random. Mac was to embarrassed to look up.

Veronica peaked into the somewhat dusty and UN-see-through-able stable-door windows. Only one horse occupied this stable.

-Perfect..

Mac had to be dragged in, but once inside, while Veronica secured the door, she bounded across to the only boot occupied, and addressed the horse, all the while stroking its back:

-How are _you_ feeling today? Have you been running yourself tired? Did they they push you too hard? Think maybe you got just a _little_ bit of energy left for little me?

Veronica was standing just outside the boot, smiling approvingly

Veronica spotted a light wooden bench in a corner. She went to get it. Meanwhile Mac was stroking the horse's underbelly, looking concerned.

Veronica put down the bench under the horse, while Mac kept on caressing the horse to keep it calm. She had been moving her hand a little to far down its belly, and now its penis was fully erect. Mac continued down with a natural motion, slowly stroking the extending horse-cock up and down more and more enthusiastically. She smiled as wide as she ever had. Veronica took the precaution of unzipping her pants. As Mac got up on the bench under the horse, Veronica pulled at the legs of her pants to get them off, and consecutively seized the now meter-long horse-prick and helped Mac stuff all of it into herself. She liked this very much. She squirted more fluid than the horse had. When Veronica had gotten a ride also, they slipped out unnoticed and sat panting in her car for a long while,to the bemusement of passersby, before getting on home.


End file.
